Little Red
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Granger's grandmother is very sick. So she decides to make some soup and cookies and take her grandmother something special to make her feel better. Little did she know there was a big bad wolf waiting for her. But who come and save her? And even better yet did she need to be saved?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by April Auction, and Quidditch Training Camp on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For April Auction I wrote for Day 27, Auction 4 Little Red Riding Hood. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Side Planks with the pairing of Harry Potter/Hermione Granger. Warning for mentions elderly abuse and OOCness. Word Count without the A/N is 1,130. I hope you all enjoy Little Red.**

The strangeness of the day hadn't slipped past Hermione's mind as she was on her way to her grandmother's house. It had been quite some time since she'd actually gone to her grandmother's place. Her mother had sent her to visit because her grandmother was feeling a little under the weather. But she'd cautioned Hermione to be careful there had been some strange happenings in the area.

She'd pulled on her red jacket pulling up the red hood to cover her curly brown hair and grabbed the basket of goodies and soup that her parents had made and started the trip to grandmother's house.

But as she walked she got the strange sensation of being watched. Looking over her shoulder Hermione could just make out the form of a dark haired man ducking out of view. She paid him no mind. Maybe he was just walking around town and window shopping, she thought as she continued on her way.

"How are you doing today?" asked the crossing guard at the end of the street. "You seem a little distracted today. Is everything alright at home?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said as she watched the dark haired man disappear into the shadows yet again. She blinked about ready to shrug off the mysterious figure. "Just going to visit my grandmother. She's a little under weather with the flu. I've brought an assortment of soups and other goodies to make her feel better. But I"m sure she won't mind if you have one of my famous sugar cookies." Hermione held open the basket to reveal the cookies.

"I thank you very much Hermione," Larry the crossing guard told her as he took one of the cookies. "You are a saint Hermione Granger." He walked her across the street crossing. "You be careful there's something very strange going on out here today. Don't want to see anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you, Larry," Hermione called as she continued on her.

The sky had just cleared and perfectly blue with a scattering of puffy white clouds floating in the sky. She pushed her red hood down so that she feel the wind in her hair. Again, for the third time that day, she noticed the dark haired man ducking into the shadows. She sped up a little just wanting to get to her grandmother's house. She just wanted to get somewhere that this person couldn't follow her. She got a sense of dread coming from him even though she didn't know who he was.

As Hermione turned down the street that her grandmother lived on she realized that something was more off than she thought. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But the sense kept growing as she approached her grandmother's house. Knocking on the door she waited patiently not noticing the dark haired figure hiding behind the corner of the house across the street.

The door opened to reveal a nice looking gentleman she'd never seen at her grandmother's house before. He was tall and blonde with stormy grey eyes that scared her more than anything in the world. She just wanted to get away from the man that was how bad his vibe was coming off.

"Can I help you?" the man asked as he watched Hermione.

"I was going to ask you that," Hermione snarked back at him. "This is my grandmother's house and I don't think you should be here. I don't even know who you are? So..."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself, my dear." He paused for affect which didn't make Hermione feel much better about him. "My name is Devon Wolf. I was sent here to be grandmother's nurse. Why don't you come in and we'll see about fetching up a nice lunch? Alright?"

Hermione hesitated a bit but seeing as the man didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon Hermione followed him. Although she kept a wary eye on the man's retreating back.

"I've actually brought along some soup that I'd made yesterday for lunch," Hermione told the man. "Do you want to set up the lunch stuff while I go check on my Granny?"

The man had the decency to agree to this which was the first mistake he made that. As he headed towards the kitchen Hermione headed towards her grandmother's room. She heard a strange noise coming from the room. Racing towards the door she jerked it open to reveal her grandmother tied up in her rocking chair. Racing over to the old woman she removed the gag that Mr. Wolf had obviously put there.

"Are you alright, Granny?" she asked looking over the older woman for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, dear," her grandmother assured her. "But I'd be careful not let him know you found this."

"He knows," Mr. Wolf's voice sounded from behind Hermione.

Hermione stood her wand in hand with her back still to the man. She wasn't about ready to show him that she was afraid which she was. She also didn't want to show him she was ready to face him no matter what was about to happen. A flash of black hair appeared in the window taking Hermione by surprise.

_Harry,_ Hermione thought as a pair of bespectacled green eyes followed the mop of black hair. Had he been following her this whole time. She'd thought that dark haired man was the danger but she'd figured out to late that he wasn't. She motioned Harry towards the front door hoping that he'd come in and help her save her grandmother.

The sound of the door bursting open didn't surprise Hermione but Mr. Wolf was taken off guard. He was taken off guard so much so that Hermione gathered up the courage to race towards the man.

Stumbling back Mr. Wolf crashed into Harry as Hermione disarmed him. Harry quickly put the man in the full body bind curse as he watched Hermione go and untie her grandmother.

"Is everything alright here?" Harry asked as he placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's cheek. "I saw you walking to your grandmother's house and wanted make sure that you got here safe."

"I'm glad you showed up when you did, Harry," Hermione sighed. "Care to join us for lunch?"

As they waited for the Aurors to come and pick up the vile Mr. Wolf Harry helped Hermione put together the lunch. Boy were they going to have one interesting story to tell the Aurors when they showed.

**I hope you all enjoyed Little Red.**


End file.
